percy little sister Cora
by bubblehaed123456789
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the giant war Percy is shocked to find out he has a 13 year old sister named Cora.
1. Cora life

Chapter 1

Hey my names Cora Young and I thought my life was pretty easy sure I have ADHD and dyslexia and I am adopted and I have sea green eyes with dirty blonde hair oh and by the way 13 year older. I was doing good all B and C but hey I am a kid not a god. Well not full god to be exact. But before I jump ahead let me take you back to when it all started.

It all started in my 5th period class. Oh and by the way I go to Mount Hope school district. So as I was saying in 5th period is my Greek mythology class and we had a project to pick your favorite god and do an essay on them. But I did not know how to choose I liked Apollo and Presidion. The reason I like Apollo is A. his name is easy to spell B. because he shots bow and arrows. The reason I like Presidion is I love swimming and the ocean. So I picked Presidion. But that's not what made the class bad it was the 5 new kids that came they were huge and I swear I seen smoke come out of the ones moth when he coughed. So while I was walking home one day my new friend Mad (short for Madeline) were walking to my house when I noticed that the 5 new kids were following us.

"Hey mad do you think the 5 new kids are trying to follow us" I said

" I don't know but lets keep our distance they are bad news " Mad said

" ok but do you want to try to loose them" I said

"you won't be going anywhere" the one in the middle said

" yeah and who is going to stop us " I said now thinking that was not the smartest thing to say

" yes actual" the one the left said

All of a sudden they start to merge I heard Mad mumble something that sounded Greek to me. But then they became a dragon with 5 heads.

"it's a hydra watch out the middle spits fire " mad said

of course I am there thinking she's crazy but hello it right in front of me so out of pure in sting I role behind a car to see mad there.

Mad " Cora we need to go now"

"what about that" I said

"I am not leaving that out I the middle of the street"

Mad" it is after you It does not want anyone else so we need to go now I will call someone to get it"

"ok but what do we do" I said

Mad "ok on the count of 3 you and me run I will cause a distraction"

"fine 1...2….3 go " is said we ran as fast as we could as soon as we were 15 blocks over from it we stopped to catch our breath

"what do we do now" I said

"me and you have a camp to go to" mad said

" really a camp" I said thinking what are you thinking did you just see that

"yes really but it is a special place for kids like you and me " mad said

"what do you mean special are you talking about my adhd and dialysis"

" I have the same things but you will understand when we get there " mad said


	2. first look at camp

Chapter 2

When me and mad were In the car we didn't talk in till I said " where are we going"

"we are going to a camp I told you" mad said

"I know that but do my parents know"

"yes they new about the camp me and you are going to" mad said

"ok how much longer"

"we are actual here " mad said

I look out of my window and see a beautiful house with strawberry fields and everything

"hey it is time for you to meet Chiron" mad said

"who is Chiron "

"he is our trainer here" mad said

"ok are you coming with me"

"yes" mad said

We walked a bit but when we got to the big house I was shocked to see a guy in a wheel chair.

"Chiron I would like you to meet my new friend Cora" mad said

Chiron "hello cora me name is chiron"

As I am about to walk p the steps to meet him he all of the sudden gets out of his wheel chair and he is part horse. He must have seen my jaw drop to the ground because he said

"didn't Madeline tell you anything"

"no sir" I said still in disbelief

"well how much do you know about Greek mythology" Chiron said

"I know some of it" I said

"that's good are test was suppose to be Monday" mad said

"ok so what does that have to do with anything" I said

"everything for you child" Chiron said

"what do you mean everything"

"well you now how in the myths the gods came down to earth and had kid well they still do and you are one of them your friend here is daughter of Athena and you we do not know yet" Chiron said

"wait your saying I am a demigod like Hercules" I said in disbelief

not noticing a tall kid with jet black hair and sea green eyes like mine walked up

"why does everyone say Hercules" the kid says

"hello Percy" Mad said

"Hello Madeline who is your friend" percy said

"hi my name is Cora" I said

"that is a nice name and Chiron is she determined or undetermined" percy said

Chiron "she is undetermined"

"I bet her parent will clam her before the bonfire" percy said


	3. meeting percy jackson

Chapter 3

"what do you mean by clam me" I said

" your parent will show you their symbol" percy said

"so who is your parent percy" I said

"my father is Presidion god of the sea" percy said

I said "that's cool do you have any siblings"

"no ,years ago the big 3 promised to have no kids Zeus broke his oath first and had a daughter named thalia then a son Jason , then hades had a son named nico well he was frozen in time so I am older than him but if he has never frozen in time he would be like 40 now but yeah then theirs me " percy said

"but why could they not have kids" I said

" their kids are to powerful and always fight like their dads so they promised not to have any more but that rules was broken" percy said

"So wait who is my parent" I said

" we do not know yet but we can limit it down a bit by who your mortal parent is and by what things you good at " percy said

"my parent is Hallie young but she died when I was young so my aunt and uncle took me in" I said

"well so we know it is a god not a goddess" precy said

"yeah and you should see her with a bow and arrow she is awesome" mad said

"so maybe her father is Apollo" Chiron said

"do you play any sports" percy asked

"yeah swimming, track and field, basketball, soccer, and baseball" I said

" can we just throw her in the Apollo cabin now" percy said

"No we do not know for sure yet" Chiron said


	4. Capture the flag

Chapter 4

'So Percy and Madeline do you want to show Cora around" Chiron said

"sure I got nothing to do" Percy said

Mad said "I can't I got sword fighting classes"

"ok so I guess its just me and percy" I said a bit sad that mad could not come with me

as me and Percy were walk we stopped at a bunch of cabins

"all these cabins represent a god the big one in the middle is Zeus then the one to the left Hera and we have a cabin for her out of respect then there is my favorite cabin Presidion and that golden one over there is the one you will probally be in because that is Apollo." Percy said

"how do you know that I am not one of the big 3 kids" I said

"you might but as I said before the maid a pack to never have kids because they were to powerful" Percy said

by now it was dark and percy said it is time for the bonfire were percy said I would probably be claimed but of course not all that happened was we sang ate marshmallows then went to bed which I had to sleep in the Hermes cabin. It was be 4 days since I have got to camp and I have not been claimed yet and percy has been excited because he said it was time for capture the flag.

"so what do I do for capture the flag percy" I said

"well since you are new they will probably but you on defense or go with someone to help you " percy said

"were are you going percy" I said already thinking he will be by the water

"I will take the stream all the way to there flag then cut through some people then run back and you will be with me to watch my back" percy said

All of a sudden I heard I conch shell and shall percy running so I ran to catch up to him when I final got up to him I shall 3 kid knocked out

"why did you knock them out" I said complete confused with my bow and arrow in my hand

"they are kids of Ares and Ares kids hate me so the would have done worse now follow me " percy said

"ok but wer is there flag" I said

"right over that hill but they will be waiting for me" percy said

"why are they waiting for you" I said

"they are waiting for me because I allways steal there flag and win for my team but this time I am going to be a deco when its starts you get there flag and take it over the boundaries line ok" percy said

"ok but when what starts" I said confused

"you will know when it starts" percy said

All of a sudden a shout came from atop the hill "guys percy here help"

All of a sudden all 15 of them ran down the hill and out of no where a whirlpool started I ran because that was the sigh when I got to the top 3 people were up there I shot them all with arrows. Then I grabbed a flag and ran when I ran across the boards I heard another conch shell then heard Chiron "the game have been won by Presidion team." I cheer went up and Percy then ran up to me

"good job I bet you will be claimed soon" percy said but of coarse not


	5. the legends of percy jackson

Chapter 5

It has been a week since I been at camp and I have not been claimed. But the one thing I could not believe of is the story of Percy. I was told he was 12 when he saved the world by finding his uncles master bolt.

Then him and his half brother going to the sea of monsters to help Talia's tree.

Then him and annabeth at the lymbrige and his pet hell hound.

Then when we help the skies for annabeth and Anthems.

Then fighting Kroons, and turning down god hood.

Then after that loosing his memory finding the eagle for the romans and defeating the titan then he became predator. Then him and Annabeth had fallen into tratus and make it out alive. Then the whole Gaia thing Percy was bigger then Hercules in my option. I whnted to be just like him.


	6. being claimed

Chapter 6

It has been 2 weeks since I came to camp and I still have not been claimed. While I was walking with percy the one day he started talking about the hunters.

"what are the hunters" I asked

"the hunter are a group of Artemisia followers and they go around killing monsters" percy said

"that is so cool but how do they get girls to join" I said

"well the people in it can not die unless in a fight" percy said

"that is awesome I want to join" I said

"that cool but there's a catch" percy said

"what's the catch" I said

"you can not date or anything" percy said

"what how do girls not date" I said thinking I would not be able to do it because I had a crus on Lucas he was a son of Apollo so I really hope that we are not related

"I do not know but my friend Thalia is one of them and she said that they will be coming to stay over a day at camp" percy said

"wait the daughter of Zeus that is awesome" I said

"yeah so that means capture the flag it will be them against the camp" percy said

"that is cool so do you think I will be claimed tonight at capture the flag" I said wishing I would

"I do not know your father has been waiting a long time to claim you" percy said

All of a sudden a thing flashes above my head I look over to percy who looked horrified and happy at the same time just pionted

"what was that" I said

"tha…t was your parent… claiming you but how" percy said

"so who is my father" I said thinking don't be Apollo

"Our father is.." percy said

wait I was thinking did he just say our so what does that mean mabey he just mixed up his words

"Presidion" percy said stuttering

"we need to go tell chiron" Percy said running toward the big house I ran after him


End file.
